Patti Page
Patti Page , stage name of Clara Ann Fowler ( Claremore [1 ][2] ( Oklahoma ), November 8, 1927 - Encinitas ( California ), January 1, 2013 ) was an American singer. She had big hits with songs like " Tennessee Waltz , "" With My Eyes Wide Open, I'm Dreaming "and" (How Much Is That) Doggie in the Window ". In commercial terms, she was the most successful female singer of the fifties. [3] Patti Page sold over a hundred million records and has 50 albums to her name. Patti Page died on January 1, 2013 in a nursing home in Encinitas, California. Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Youth **1.2 Initial success from 1947 to 1950 **1.3 Recognition **1.4 Stabilization 1966-1982 *2 Discography **2.1 Studio Albums *3 External links Biography [ edit ] Youth [ edit ] The youth of Patti Page was one of poverty. She grew up in a large family in Claremore, she had seven sisters and three brothers. Her father, Benjamin Fowler, [4] was a railroad worker.Her mother, Margaret, was a cotton picker. There was no money for electricity, so she could evening not read, she recalled later. She lived in many small villages and towns in Oklahoma .She visited the Daniel Webster High School in Tulsa , where she obtained her degree in 1945. In the same city of Tulsa, she began to sing as eighteen. At a local radio station They replaced the singer in the program Meet Patti Page Show , which was sponsored by Page Milk Company and took her stage name Patti Page about. [5] She was included in the band ofsaxophonist Jack Rael, who later became her manager. Then she sang with the Jimmy Joy Band, which in 1947 in Chicago ended. She ate there at one point along with a group of musicians led by Benny Goodman . Through him they obtained a recording contract with Mercury Records . First success 1947-1950 [ edit ] The success of Patti Page began when her single "Confess" recorded in 1947. The success was not due to the shooting. There was a strike going on and the background singers did not show. The record company then decided to use to fill the gap. voice Page itself The music producer Mitch Miller was familiar with overdubbing. Pages voice was one of the first voices could be heard through overdubs on her own pictures. The technique would later be used more often on her pictures. "Confess" in 1948 took twelfth place in the precursor of the Billboard Hot 100 . He quickly introduced sequel singles, including "So in Love" also made it into the top 20 in 1949. In 1949 she also took a top 20 position in the country lists of the same sheet with "Money, Marbles and Chalk". Followed a bigger success with "With My Eyes Open, I'm Dreaming", which more than 1,000,000 times went over the counter. Due to the strange overdubbing was named Patti Page or group listed, but also as The Patti Page Quartet. The single "All My Love" which followed in 1950, took the number 1 position and have consecutively for five weeks. Also, "I Do not Care If the Sun Do not Shine" and "Back in Your Own Backyard" reached the top 25. A second number one position she took with her single " Tennessee Waltz "in late 1950. it was thirteen weeks at number one in 1950/1951. It was also noted in the country lists. The song was a cover version of Pee Wee King & His Golden West Cowboys in 1947. Eventually, the song became a worldwide bestseller with more than seven million copies in the fifties to fifteen million copies in the 20th century . At the same time more than one million copies of the sheet music were sold. In 1983 it was told in the movie The Right Stuff . Recognition [ edit ] After Tennessee Waltz success flowed through. The successor Would I love you (love you, love you) made the Top 5 and sold over one million copies. Mockin 'Bird Hill , who then came also cited such sales. Hits kept coming with Mister and Mississippi , And so to sleep again and Detour sold well. Detour was her seventh picture that more than 1 million times the counter rang. In 1951, then her first long-playing record entitled Folk Song Favorites . Also in 1952 it went through with I went to your wedding , nearly two months was number one, but was actually intended to be a B-side of You belong to me . In this way they defeated Jo Stafford who was with You belong to me was in the charts. After that hit number one followed Come what may , Once in a while , and Why do not you believe me . In 1953 appeared Pages perhaps best known hit (How much is that) Doggie in the window , another number one hit with more than one million copies, more than five months listing in the Billboard chart. It was in the style of noveltyinclude a barking dog, which contributed to the success. The song was written by Bob Merill and it also came out on the album for children Arfie goes to school . This was followed by further successes including Changing partners , which took a number 3 spot. The following year saw Cross over the bridge (number 2 position), Steam heat and love Let me go . In 1955 it was the turn Croce di oro . In 1956 Patti Page was given a new musical director. Vic Schoen would further assist her in her hits like Mama from the train , Alleghene moon , A poor man's roses (or a rich man's gold) and Old Cape Cod . In September 1956 she took the poem Manhattan Tower by Gordon Jenkins , that took the 18th spot on the Billboard album chart. The music of shoe fit more with the voice of Page, but he left her when alt also discover the higher regions and sing. The cooperation was good, they made music together until 1999. During the 50's with such success as a singer, could television appearances inevitable. Shows like The Dean Martin Show , The Ed Sullivan Show and The Steve Show Allenm eventually led to shows that were built around her like Scott Music Hall (1952-1953) on NBC . Then came The Patti Page Show , The Big Record and The Patti Page Olds Show . She also starred in films such as Playhouse 90 and Elmer Gentry . In addition, she sang include the title track of''Boys' night out'' , where she also played a role. After the heyday success decreased slightly, but occasionally there was a hit with example 'll answer to me , Mom and dad's waltz and Hush, hush, sweet Caroline , her last hit was number 10. That last song was the title song of the same film with Bette Davis and Olivia De Havilland . Stabilization 1966-1982 [ edit ] Page had been signed to Columbia Records label and through that they spent several albums. Until the 70s Patti Page was successful singles spending, including You can not be true, dear , Gentle On My Mind and Little green apples .She slid in style increasingly towards coutrymuziek. She sang in that genre also covers such as David Houston's Almost persuaded and Tammy Wynettes Stand by your man . The transition of the Decade Page Columbia had left already. She returned to Mercury Records, where her old music producer Shelby Singleton met in 1973. She then sat in the whole country corner, for example I wish I had a mommy like you and her album I'd rather be sorry (Mercury). In 1973 she sang with Hello, we're lonely a duet with Tom T. Hall , which took fourteenth place in the American Country List . That was also the year that she returned back to Columbia, this time with Epic Records . In 1974 and 1975, followed by hits such as I may not be lovin 'you and Less than a song . She slowly disappeared from the charts. In 1980 she moved to Plantation Records , and in the following years she sang with famous orchestras . Followed in 1981 hit No. aces . Her latest success was My husband Friday . Discography [ edit ] Studio Albums [ edit ] *''Songs'' of Patti Page (1950) *''Folk Song Favorites'' (1951) *''Tennessee Waltz'' (1952) *''Patti Sings for Romance'' (1953) *''Song Souvenirs'' (1954) *''Just Patti'' (1955) *''Patti's Songs'' (1955) *''And I Thought About You'' (1955) *''So Many Memories'' (1955) *''I've Heard That Song Before'' (1955) *''Indiscretion'' (1955) *''Let's Get Away from It All'' (1955) *''Patti Page on Camera'' (1955) *''Romance on the Range'' (1955) *''The Waltz Queen'' (1955) *''Three Little Words'' (1955) *''I'll Remember April'' (1956) *''In the Land of Hi-Fi'' (1956) *''Manhattan Tower'' (1956) *''Music for Two in Love'' (1956) *''This is My Song'' (1956) *''Page One - Sings a Collection of Her Most Famous Songs'' (1956) *''Page Two - Sings a Collection of Her Most Famous Songs'' (1956) *''Page Three - Easy Listening'' (1956) *''Page Four'' (1956) *''The Voices of Patti Page'' (1956) *''You Go to My Head'' (1956) *''Just a Closer Walk with Thee'' (1960) *''Patti Page Sings the Stars in "Elmer Gantry"'' (1960) *''Country & Western Golden Hits'' (1961) *''Go on Home'' (1962) *''Patti Page Sings Golden Hits of the Boys'' (1962) *''Say Wonderful Things'' (1963) *''The Singing Rage'' (1963) *''Blue Dream Street'' (1964) *''The Nearness of You'' (1964) *''Hush, Hush, Sweet Charlotte'' (1965) *''Today My Way'' (1967) *''Gentle on My Mind'' (1968) *''Stand by Your Man'' (1970) *''Honey Come Back'' (1970) *''I'd Rather Be Sorry'' (1971) Category:1927 births Category:2013 deaths Category:Women's music